(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a document sheet or a business form that is formed as a single sheet or part of a continuous web of interconnected sheets, where an indentation(s) are debossed into a front surface of the sheet and an object, such as a card, label, or coin, is releasably adhered to the sheet in the indentation. The indentation being in the shape of a frame with the periphery of the object connected to the indentation so as to enable the printing of both sides of both the document sheet and object.
(2) Background of the Invention
It is well known in the prior art to provide document sheets and business forms with removable labels and cards adhered to the sheets and forms. The various different types of sheets and forms with adhered cards range from business forms with removable, adhesive-free data cards secured to the front surface of the forms such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,862, to business forms with removable, self-stick labels fabricated within the thickness of the forms as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,573.
Prior art document sheets and business forms of the type having data cards adhered to their front surfaces have been found to be disadvantaged in that the projecting height or thickness of the data card from the front surface of the sheet will, at times, cause the sheet to jam in a printing apparatus. Business forms and document sheets of the type where a self-adhesive label is fabricated within the thickness of the sheet often require the addition of an underlayment beneath the self-stick label. The cost of the underlayment and its attachment to the underside of the label and sheet contribute significantly to the overall cost of the document sheet. Further, because of the underlying support section, it is not generally possible to print on the rear of the label because the supporting sheet is in the way.
Other business forms have tried to accommodate two sided printing through the use of windows that are cut through the material of the supporting sheet (whether as an underlayment or the main document sheet) so as to allow printing of both sides. The problems with these windows has been that generally they only allow a small printable area of the rear to be printed while the entire front can be printed. In particular, those forms which have windows only allow about 50% of the back area to be printed with only about 65% of any given dimension available. While this is acceptable for many applications, it is regularly insufficient as the area is centered in the back of the card and the surrounding white space can make the printed area appear odd. Further, there is by necessity, a lot of unused space which cannot be printed. Further, those forms attempting to increase printable area on the back regularly have to use tape or other underlying support, again increasing the risk of jam.